


Haze

by Splintered_Star



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas, in Twilight Town, during those last seven days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

Roxas’ memories are hazy, sometimes– he’s always been in classes with Hayner and Ollette helps him with his homework, and he knows these things, but when he tries to think about a class or an assignment he can’t – concrete memories slip out of his reach and turning into nothing but whiteness. 

(White halls white flowers white columns next to white walls) 

He mentions it to Hayner but Hayner just laughs, saying something about how he'd block the memories too after how dull they were - and Roxas laughs along, even though that's not what he means at all. He has homework but he can't remember who assigned them, and he can't find his textbooks. 

(Libraries feel like someone else’s memory of someone else’s memory, and he can’t remember where the one in town is.)


End file.
